onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Newgate
| jva=Kinryu Arimoto| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Whitebeard (白ひげ, Shirohige, Real name Edward Newgate) is known as the "Man closest to One Piece" and is one of the Yonkou that rule over the New World. Appearance Being an abnormally large human, he is roughly five times the size of a normal human. He is always seen with a bandana around his head and a white captain's coat worn over his bare upper body. The most prominent feature of his, is his large half-moon shaped mustache that has given him his nickname. However his hair under his bandanna can be seen as brown. Whitebeard appears to have some health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age. He is always surrounded by nurses and is hooked up to intravenous tubes. Despite this, he still drinks sake by the barrel literally. Even with his health issues, he is still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime during the days of Gol D. Roger (Though the databook states that he hasn't lost any power from his prime). For unknown reasons, the scar on his chest wasn't present in Ace's flashback when they first met in the last three years and in his appearance in Marineford Image:Whitebeardpiccy.jpg|Whitebeard surrounded by his nurses File:Whitebeard Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Whitebeard in Unlimited Adventure Personality His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power has made him overconfident and he seems unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he makes. He refuses all advice given to him (from his nurse telling him not to drink heavily to Shanks warning him of Blackbeard). He also seems to enjoy talking about the past, the first things he talks about when Shanks visits is old memories from the past 22 years. Among his philosophies in life is that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he doesn't live to regret it. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeards personality is his high moral standards. As stated by Buggy the Clown, Whitebeard never forgives the death of a crewmate. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code, stands in direct contrast to that of his immoral former subordinate, Blackbeard. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong comes when he declares war with the World Government solely to save Ace's life. Relationships Crew He believes any nakama from his crew who kills another nakama must be punished by another member of his crew, they are to be hunted down by the commander of that former crewmember's division. Whitebeard's strong stand with crewmate killing is based on him regarding every crewmember who joins his crew as his son. However, Whitebeard has grown to expect much from his own crewmembers and even with the possibility that Ace's own life may be on the line, he refuses to back off from Ace's duty to him. This is not blind loyalty however as Whitebeard is willing to go to war with the World Government to save Ace. Allies Whitebeard has a great number of allies from the New World, strong and infamous pirates, among which are "Bohemian Knight" Doma, "Thunder Lord" Makugai, the Decalvan Brothers, and "Great Whirlpool Spider" Squardo. Because of his role as a protector of Fishman Island, Whitebeard is considered a hero by many fishmen, in particular Jinbei of the Shichibukai. Enemies Despite having been rivals to Gol D. Roger he seemed to have a lot of respect for him, to the point that he'd adopt Roger's son, even aiming to help Ace become Pirate King. One Piece Manga - Chapter 551 Since none of the Yonkou are united together, any other Yonkou is a threat to him and his crew. When he first appears, he receives a letter from Red-Haired Shanks on behalf of Shanks' newest crewmate Rockstar. However, before even reading the letter, Whitebeard throws it away, claiming that if Shanks wants to talk, then he should visit in person. He even asks Rockstar to tell Shanks to prepare an expensive bottle of sake when Shanks comes to visit. Most of all, he refuses to accept Shanks as anything more than the snot-nosed kid he was 22 years ago, believing he is 100 years too young to tell him what to do. He has also made many enemies over the years besides the other Yonkou and World Government. There are many prisoners in the lower levels of Impel Down who wish to kill him because of his power, the only one known by name so far however is Crocodile. Abilities and Powers He is the captain of the "Whitebeard Pirates". As one of the two men in the world who were able to match the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in a fight, Whitebeard has been given the title of the "strongest man in the world". Whitebeard allegedly controls an enormous pirate fleet (much like Don Krieg's) which is divided into numerous corps under the command of a Whitebeard subordinate. Whitebeard is one of the Yonkou, four of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Shanks, Kaidou, and an unnamed Yonkou. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 432 and Episode 314, the 4 emperors revealed An example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks as when their swords clash the "the heavens" split in two. Another testament to this power is the fact that the Shichibukai and World Government are using virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Also, aboard his ship, the Moby Dick, 23 Marine ships were destroyed in an instant. Whether he destroyed them with his own skill or devil fruit ability has yet to be seen. Devil Fruit Whitebeard ate a Devil Fruit, called the Gura Gura no Mi, making him a Quake Man. With the power of this fruit, Edward Newgate is able to create earthquakes and create tsunamis from them. According to Sengoku, he has the power to destroy the whole world. Although when he ate it and/or how he got it is not yet revealed. Weapons Whitebeard fights with a heavy spear-type weapon called a bisento. History Early History Some time ago Whitebeard went to Fishman Island and freed it from pirate attacks and government attacks. He made this island one of his own and restored peace on the island. This stills stands today, but even Shichibukai Jinbei does not know what would happen if Whitebeard dies, or something happens to him. Clashing of the Crews It is unknown how events happened that led to the rivalry between Whitebeard's crew and Roger's. They competed often, leading to much bloodshed. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew and came to know certain familiarities amongst the crew such as seeing Shanks with Buggy. Somewhere along the Grand Line, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Raftel. The End of an Era Soon afterwards, Roger surrendered himself to be executed. Whitebeard became the undisputed power of the sea for being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the Pirate King. Whitebeard was always fully aware of events in the Grand Line playing out around him such as the fighting going on between Mihawk and Shanks. In time the World Government came to dub him and three other pirates as the 4 strongest pirates in the New World, the Yonkou. More than 10 years ago, Blackbeard joined his crew. In an incident involving Shanks, Blackbeard was able to scar the Red-Haired Pirate across his left eye. Expectations and Murder At some point in the last 3 years, Whitebeard drafted Portgas D. Ace into his crew, allowing him to become commander of his 2nd Division despite his young age as times passed even though Ace had tried numerous times to kill him. Blackbeard, a member of Ace's division decides to kill Thatch (the 4th division commander) to gain a Devil Fruit he had found. After the death of Thatch, Ace decides to finish off Blackbeard by himself even though Whitebeard did not want him to go. Shanks Calls Sometime later, Rockstar arrives carrying a letter to Whitebeard from his captain Shanks. Unimpressed that Shanks sent him a letter instead of coming to see him in person, Whitebeard tears it up in front of Rockstar telling him Shanks should see him in person and bring some rum. Shanks finally arrived to talk with Whitebeard over Ace and Blackbeard after barging his way through a blockade set up to prevent them meeting. After talking about the years gone by, Shanks demands Whitebeard pull Ace back believing him to be not ready for Blackbeard. Whitebeard ignores the request and the talks between the two break down into a fight which leaves both captains crews uneasy and splits the clouds above them. Jozu (commander of Whitebeard's 3rd division) mentioned that some kind of deal must have been broken as he indicates that the heavens have split. Ace's Execution Whitebeard and his pirate crew are going to prevent Ace's execution. Doflamingo states that the Shichibukai are getting ready to battle Whitebeard and his crew. While Ace's execution is in a week's time, the Marines are expecting something much sooner and are rallying the Shichibukai for his assault. One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Whitebeard's expected reaction. It has been revealed that Whitebeard's mother ship, the Moby Dick, has started to move, and that he has taken out all 23 ships keeping an eye on him in an instant, leaving the Marines completely clueless as to exactly where and when he will attack. Recently, one of Momonga's subordinates mentioned that Kaidou had tried to attack Whitebeard but that Shanks had interfered. It was revealed that Whitebeard and his crew had the power to make Marine HQ arrange 100,000 elite soldiers and 3 Marine Admirals, and call all the Shichibukai to battle his crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 533, Momonga's men report of the Whitebeard progresses. Whitebeard's allies have entered the execution grounds, ready to do battle with the Marines, Admirals, and the Shichibukai. Whitebeard himself and his commanders have all entered directly into the bay in the front of the execution stand, using a coating to travel underwater. As Whitebeard walks onto the galleon figure of the Moby Dick, he tells Ace to hold on a little longer. When Ace asks him why they came to save him even if they all told him to not go after Blackbeard, Whitebeard denies this, saying he himself sent Ace after Blackbeard . He then uses his Gura Gura no Mi powers to cause a massive seaquake to raise two gigantic tidal waves against Marine Headquarters . Major Battles *Vs. Gol D. Roger (has yet to actually been shown) *Vs. Red-Haired Shanks *Vs. Ace Translation and Dub Issues The name Whitebeard is actually a mistranslation. In Japanese, his nickname is Shiro Hige. The word "Shiro" meaning white, and "Hige" meaning "facial hair" (the Japanese do not have words for the individual styles of facial hair). Anime and Manga Influences Whitebeard's character design is based on the owner of the pub Oda liked going to. The owner often sat down in the store with medical equipment hooked up to his nose and drank calling sake "medicine" while telling war stories. Whitebeard's own line in his first appearance, "I'm not talking to any snot-nosed airheads." was in fact an exact phrase the owner often said to customers. Unfortunately the pub owner passed away by the time Oda revealed this fact.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Oda reveals who was the model for Whitebeard. Trivia *Like other characters in One Piece, he has a distinct laughter which is "Gu ra ra ra ra". Like Perona, his laugh is similar to the name of his Devil Fruit, the Gura Gura no Mi. *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Whitebeard is currently ranked the 43rd most popular character in One Piece. *On one of Whitebeard's medical support equipment is an upside down "Smilie", like those used instead of the traditional Jolly Roger. *A pirate with a similar appearance to Whitebeard, Crecent Moon Galley, can be seen in one of Oda's early "Romance Dawn" oneshots. His most notable feature is his crecent-shaped mustache, similar to Whitebeard's. *He is the only known Yonkou with Devil Fruit abilities. **He is the oldest devil fruit user known so far. See also *Whitebeard Pirates *Portgas D. Ace *Blackbeard *Red-Haired Shanks *Buggy the Clown *Gol D. Roger References External links *Whitebeard at Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Yonkou Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users